23 Czerwca 2019
TVP 1 05:35 Klan - odc. 3467 - (N); telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 58; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 134 Rzeszów - Święto Paniagi; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Ziarno - Ojciec, Tata, Tatuś - Dzień Ojca; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Prywatne życie zwierząt - (odc. 4) - Władza - (N); reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Flicka 3: Najlepsi przyjaciele (Flicka: Country Pride) kraj prod.USA (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2019); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Spotkanie ze Świętym; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Z pamięci - Jakub Karpiński; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 BBC w Jedynce - Błękitna Planeta. Seria II cz. 1. Jeden ocean (Blue Planet II. ONE OCEAN) - (N); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:15 Komisarz Alex s.XI - odc. 143 (seria XI. odc. 13) - Bracia - (N); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 228 (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 3) - Pożegnanie - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa s.II - odc. 20 (seria II odc. 7) - Karta Polaka - (N) (AD); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3895; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Opole 2019 na bis /1/; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Sport - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Narodów: Włochy - Polska ( 1 set ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:10 Zakochana Jedynka - Smak miłości (CUP OF LOVE); komedia kraj prod.USA (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Biegnij, chłopcze, biegnij (Lauf Junge, Lauf (Run Boy Run)) - (N) 102'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska, Francja (2013); reż.:Pepe Danquart; wyk.:Andrzej Tkacz, Janette Hain, Rainer Bock, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Grażyna Szapołowska, Elizabeth Duda, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Przemysław Sadowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Millenium: Mężczyźni, którzy nienawidzą kobiet (Män som hatar kvinnor); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Norwegia, Dania, Szwecja (2009); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - Kim jestem? - (JM); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Koło fortuny - odc 400 ed. 6; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski - nowy rozdział - odc. 13 Ból rozstania (MOUNTAIN MEDIC - DER BERGDOKTOR ep. Trennungsschmerz); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1431 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:10 Rodzinne oglądanie - Afryka Południowa 2. Królestwo kolorów (Southern Africa) - (N); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Zaproszenie dla rewolwerowca (Invitation to a Gunfighter) 88'; western kraj prod.USA (1964); reż.:Richard Wilson; wyk.:Yul Brynner, Janice Rule, Brad Dexer, Alfred Ryder, George Segal; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada s.I - odc. 2204; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Koło fortuny - odc 401 ed. 6; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Festiwal Zaczarowanej Piosenki -- Koncert Finałowy cz. 2 Dorośli; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - odc. 3; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:32 Kroniki F1; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 18:35 Postaw na milion - odc. 196; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Na sygnale - odc. 226 "Nigdy nie wiesz" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Lato, muzyka, zabawa. Wakacyjna Trasa Dwójki - 2019 (1) Chełmno; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:05 Lato, muzyka, zabawa. Wakacyjna Trasa Dwójki - 2019 (2) Chełmno; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:10 Wspaniały Joe (Beautiful Joe) - (N) 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2000); reż.:Stephen Metcalfe; wyk.:Sharon Stone, Billy Connolly, Ian Holm; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Summer Night - koncert Schoenbrunn 2019 (Summer Night - koncert Schoenbrunn 2019); koncert kraj prod.Austria (2019); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Zawód: Amerykanin s.I - odc. 5 (Americans, The ep. COMINT); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Zawód: Amerykanin s.I - odc. 6 (Americans, The ep. Trust Me); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Agentka specjalnej troski (Raid dingue) 102' kraj prod.Francja (2016); reż.:Dany Boon; wyk.:Dany Boon, Alice Pol, Michel Blanc; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 06:00 Pożyteczni.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Wiatr od morza - odc. 163; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Świat wyścigów konnych; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Niedźwiedzie w lasach Skandynawii 2 (BAND OF BEARS); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:20 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego 2018 - U Pana Wyspiańskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Pogoda - 23.06 - 1 08:30 Agape; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Dziki Istambuł (Wild Istanbul / Wildes Istanbul); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Polska z Miodkiem - (10) Kudowa Zdrój; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 12:05 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:00 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Piosenka u Ciebie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego 2018 - Za Wisłą jest Podgórze; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Ukryte skarby - PNIEWY; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Pogoda - 23.06 - 2 15:15 Sekrety ojca - odc. 37 (Babam ve Ailesi (Family secrets), bolum 37) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2016); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Rączka gotuje; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Cafe piosenka; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Ocaleni; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:35 Śladami wspólnego dziedzictwa - Brenna; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Terytorialsi - odc. 4; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:25 Kryminalna Siódemka Extra; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Pogoda - 23.06 - 3 22:45 Sądy, przesądy - W powiększeniu; magazyn publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Sądy, przesądy - Wstęp do filmu; magazyn publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Polacy - Horiates; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:25 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 W protezie na rowerze; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Pomniki historii - Biskupin; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Świat wyścigów konnych; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Ocaleni; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Pomniki historii - Ląd nad Wartą; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polska z Miodkiem - (10) Kudowa Zdrój; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Niedźwiedzie w lasach Skandynawii 2 (BAND OF BEARS); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:30 Rączka gotuje; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM); STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Operacja Zdrowie! - /17/ Śpiączki; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:35 The Extra Mile - odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Sting i Anna Maria Jopek - Gala telewizyjna; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Wolny Ekran - (150); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Ziarno - Ojciec, Tata, Tatuś - Dzień Ojca; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2019); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:35 Misja w Afryce - Wojna i Kościól; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 MAŁOPOLSKA NA ROWERY - Jezioro Czorsztyńskie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; W tym odcinku programu zapraszamy na wycieczkę wokół Jeziora Czorsztyńskiego. Odkrywanie tej części Małopolski rozpoczynamy w Niedzicy, gdzie zaglądamy do wnętrza zapory i zwiedzamy zamek Dunajec. Pokonując kolejne etapy trasy oglądamy gotycką świątynię w miejscowości Frydman i wpisany na listę UNESCO drewniany kościół w Dębnie. Kolejne atrakcje odnajdujemy na Półwyspie Stylchyn oraz na Górze Wdżar, a całość trasy uzupełniają malownicze pejzaże Polskiego Spisza i wyjątkowa przyroda Pienińskiego Parku Narodowego. 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Wojciecha w Koninie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:15 Kino familijne - Akademia pana Kleksa - część 2 Tajemnica Golarza Filipa - (N); film przygodowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:35 Czerwone korale - Brathanki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Lajk!; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Leśniczówka - odc. 67 - (N); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Leśniczówka - odc. 68 - (N); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress - (N); STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 6/13 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Oczy w oczy - (101) Marzena Trybała; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:25 Nela Mała Reporterka - Tajemniczy świat oceanu - (N) (AD); magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Pamiętnik Florki s.I - Balet, odc. 8 - (AD); serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa s.III - odc. 37* (seria III odc. 11) - "Powrót do normy" - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Komediowe lato - Nic śmiesznego - (N) 91'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Marek Koterski; wyk.:Cezary Pazura, Ewa Błaszczyk, Marek Kondrat, Maciej Kozłowski, Jerzy Bończak, Wojciech Wysocki; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Sting i Anna Maria Jopek - Gala telewizyjna; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Notacje - Włodzimierz Lubański. Prosta gra; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 6/13 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Brodzik od kuchni - odc. 2; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pamiętnik Florki s.I - Balet, odc. 8 - (AD); serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Wolny ekran - Szorty - odc. 144 short 01; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:35 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa s.III - odc. 37* (seria III odc. 11) - "Powrót do normy" - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Krótki film o Warszawie odc. 17 "Warszawskie dworce"; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Oczy w oczy - (101) Marzena Trybała; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:10 Komediowe lato - Nic śmiesznego - (N); komedia; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:40 55. KFPP Opole 2018 - Scena Alternatywna - /4/; widowisko artystyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Wolny ekran - Szorty - odc. 142 short 01; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP ABC 04:40 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 75 Sekretne życie borneańskiej plaży; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Zaczarowany świat... - odc. 7; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Domisie - Gdzie to się schowało? - (JM); program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Rodzina Treflików - Duży Wujcio, odc. 24; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Tata Lew - Czym jest miłość, odc. 2 (Liebe ist...); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach - Grzybobranie, odc. 2; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Reksio - Reksio kompozytor, odc. 41; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Miś Uszatek - Na grzyby, odc. 48; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 My Little Pony, seria IV - Pinkie Apple Pie, odc. 9 (Pinkie Apple Pie); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2014); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Shimmer i Shine - Graj dalej, odc. 15 (Game On); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Rodzina Rabatków - W światłach rampy, odc. 16 (In the lime light); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Stacyjkowo - Złote koła, odc. 79 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Pszczółka Maja - Filibert, odc. 11 (Philibert); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Pamiętnik Florki s.I - Czterolistna koniczyna, odc. 10 - (AD); serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Wielkie pranie, odc. 18 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Sąsiedzi - Kaktus, odc. 72 (Kaktus) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 2 - Kucharz okrętowy; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Domisie - Jakoś sobie poradzimy - (JM); program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Mała Marinette - Nie ruszaj moich króliczków, odc. 2 (Hands Off My Rabbit!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2017); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Zaczarowany świat... - odc. 8; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... manekin, odc. 76 (The Day Henry Met...a Mannequin); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... szczotkę, odc. 77 (The Day Henry Met...a Brush); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Nasze zwierzaki - Zwierzak ze schroniska, odc. 41 (New Pet); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Wissper - Mały pingwin, odc. 1 (Pingwing Penguin); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Wissper - Niezdarny słoń, odc. 2 (Clumsy Elephant); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Psiaczek, odc. 2; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Reksio - Reksio marzyciel, odc. 2; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Miś Uszatek - Przeprowadzka, odc. 2; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Tree Fu Tom - Atak Lepiaków, odc. 53 (Stuck); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Marta mówi! - Marta mówi!, odc. 1 (Martha Speaks); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Stacyjkowo - Przystanek kosmos, odc. 67 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Pszczółka Maja - Bardzo dziwna mama, odc. 90 (A VERY PECULIAR MOTHER); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Super Wings - Fortepianowa panika, odc. 78 (Piano Panic) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Dwie na jednego, odc. 36 (Two Much) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Sąsiedzi - Zapchany zlew, odc. 80 (Drain Waste); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2018); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Księga Ksiąg - Jakub i Ezaw (Jacob and Esau); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Latający weterynarz, odc. 13 (The flying vet, ep. 13); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Tabaluga - To co miłe wcale nie musi się kończyć, odc. 2 (Happy without ending); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 32 - Pszymgoda w Tatrach; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Kolorowa przygoda, odc. 3 (Colour Me Happy); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Kotki włóczkotki, odc. 4 (Kittens and Mittens); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 46 Gdzie rosną ananasy? - (N) (AD); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Krecik i panda - Sztućce, czy pałeczki?, odc. 27 (ChopsticksKnife and Fork) - (AD); film animowany kraj prod.Chiny, Polska, Czechy (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 A Scooby Doo Show - Potwór z morskich głębin, odc. 20 (The Creepy Heep From The Deep); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1977); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Gwiezdne Wojny (Lego) - Padawańskie widmo (The Padawan Manace); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki - Czarno - biały pies, odc. 2 (BLACK & WHITE DOG); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Wissper - Miś Brr...!, odc. 3 (Polar Brrrrr!); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Wissper - Norka surykatek, odc. 4 (Meerkat Muddle); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 My Little Pony, seria IV - Honor Pinkie, odc. 11 (Pinkie Pride); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2014); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Tree Fu Tom - Grzybowi Strażnicy, odc. 54 (Ranger Tom and Musha Rangers); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Marta mówi! - Marta i Skits, odc. 2 (Martha and Skits); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Bruno rusza na ratunek, odc. 40 (Brewster to the Rescue); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Nocny lot, odc. 65 (Night Flight); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Na tropie Yeti, odc. 54 (Yeti Quest) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Wieczorynka - Masza i niedźwiedź - Święto urodzaju, odc. 50 (Happy Harvest) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Sąsiedzi - Papierowa zastawa, odc. 63 (Papirovy Servis) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Krecik i panda - Potwór w jaskini, odc. 28 (Ball and Cave Monster) - (AD); film animowany kraj prod.Chiny, Polska, Czechy (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Głębia - Czarna Orka, odc. 2 (The Dark Orca); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Australia (2015); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:05 Supa Strikas - Luźny Joe gubi rytm, odc. 2 (Cool Joe Loses His Groove); serial animowany kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:30 Teledysk ABC - Mydło lubi zabawę; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke’a - Ostatnie bizony, odc. 2 (The Last Of The Buffalo); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 Sto minut wakacji - odc. 3 - (N); serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:35 Sto minut wakacji - odc. 4 - (N); serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:05 Jak to działa - odc. 2 Kuchenka mikrofalowa - (N); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 06:00 54. KFPP w Opolu - After Party; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (67) Wyprawa na Madagaskar - (N); cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 6 Friuli - Wenecja Julijska. Via Julia - Augusta (23); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 25 - (N); serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 26 - (N); serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Rodzinka.pl s.III - odc. 67 "Komunikacja głupcze" - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Rodzinka.pl s.III - odc. 68 "Rodzice na zawsze" - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Rodzinka.pl s.III - odc. 69 "Słowa, słowa, słowa" - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Gotowanie pod żaglami - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Potrawy z podlaskiego miodu - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Ranczo s.V - odc. 57 (seria V, odc. 5) - Człowiek z Rio - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Ranczo s.V - odc. 58 (seria V, odc. 6) - Obcy krajowcy - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Poldark - Wichry losu s.II - seria II, odc. 1 (Poldark II, ep. 1) - (N); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dance Dance Dance - (7); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Dance Dance Dance - (8); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Wywiady - Alternatywy 4 - Cenzura; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Za marzenia s.II - s. II odc. 11/13 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 276 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 12) - Brat - (N); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 277 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 13) - Blondynka z Dubaju - (N); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Morderstwo w Bayonne (Meurtres au pays basque (Murder in Bayonne)) 96'; film kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2014); reż.:Eric Duret; wyk.:Antoine Dulery, Claire Borotra; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Midnight Sun - Odc 2/8 (Midnight Sun) - (N); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Szwecja, Francja (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Anna i Yusef - Miłość bez granic - odc. 2/4 (Anna e Yusef, 2 puntata) - (N); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Gwiazdy kina - Angelina Jolie (Movie Stars); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Gwiazdy kina - Brad Pitt (Movie Stars); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (56) - Kastom - (N); cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (57) - Tabu - (N); cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:15 Makłowicz w podróży. Podróż 49 Niemcy (191) "Hamburg"; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Makłowicz w podróży. Podróż 49 Niemcy (192) "Brema"; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:15 Był taki dzień - 23 czerwca; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1990; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Wszystkie kolory świata - Armenia - kraina Noego (Flavors); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:05 Wojna w eterze - odc. 1/30; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Święty Augustyn - odc. 2/5 - Khalida (Sant'Agostino ep. 2); serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy, Polska (2010); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Zmiennicy - odc. 6/15 - Prasa szczególnej troski - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Chwasty na talerzu - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Olbrzymy epoki lodowcowej - odc. 2/3 (Ice Age Giants); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Dzieje archeologii według Richarda Milesa - odc. 3/3 (Archaeology A Secret History); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Świat z lotu ptaka - odc. 6. Wysokie loty (Earthflight) - (N); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Obraz; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:15 Piosenką przez historię - Wielka Solidarność; teledysk; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:25 Z naturą na co dzień - odc. 2/6 woj. lubuskie; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Wojna i pokój - odc. 6/8 (War and Peace); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Poszukiwacze skarbów - Zniewolony odc. 12/16 (odc. 12/16 12 Years a Slave); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Wielka Gra; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Wojownicy czasu - Szwedzi w Czersku czyli Potop raz jeszcze; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Noce i dnie - odc. 1/12 - Bogumił i Barbara - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Dwie strony barykady radomskiego czerwca 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2016); reż.:Sławomir Koehler; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Helikoptery w akcji - odc. 1/4 Wietnam (odc. 1/4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Chopin. Pragnienie miłości - (N) 116'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Adam Woronowicz, Bożena Stachura, Andrzej Zieliński, Marian Opania, Jerzy Zelnik, Jadwiga Barańska, Anna Radwan, Piotr Adamczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Wielki Test. Polacy Stulecia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Rozbite marzenia 1918 - 1939 - odc. 6 (18 Clash of Futures. TYLKO OBSZAR RP) - (N); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Podsłuchane życie; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Z wyciągniętymi rękami cz. 2; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1990; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Powitanie- Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Woronicza 17; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:58 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:02 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:29 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 To jest temat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:30 Kościół z bliska; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:59 Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Teleexpress na deser; STEREO, 16:9 17:47 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:18 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Studio Zachód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Głębia ostrości - Drugie życie, Jednooka wojowniczka.; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 19:24 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 W pełnym świetle; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 21:24 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO; STEREO 21:49 Strefa starcia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 INFO Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:22 Nie da się ukryć; STEREO, 16:9 23:55 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:05 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /114/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:32 Woronicza 17; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9 02:03 Gość Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 03:10 W pełnym świetle; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 03:34 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:50 Operacja Cezary; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:47 Reportaż TVP INFO - Głębia ostrości - Drugie życie, Jednooka wojowniczka.; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 05:13 Agrobiznes - podsumowanie; STEREO, 16:9 TVP Kultura 08:00 Serialowa nostalgia - Przygody pana Michała - odc. 11/13 - Bułat i szabla - (N); serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe - Na dobre i na złe odc. 10 sezon IV (Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe - For Richer, For Poorer odc. 10 sezon IV); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Animama - Moja babcia prasowała królewskie koszule (My Grandmother Ironed the King's Shirts); film animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Animama - Kowalski przy tablicy - Pusty basen; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Duma i uprzedzenie - odc. 1 (Pride and Prejudice, ep. 1); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Córka 24'; film krótkometrażowy kraj prod.Polska (2015); reż.:Tomasz Wolski; wyk.:Teresa Budzisz - Krzyżanowska, Andrzej Konopka, Katarzyna Krzanowska, Dagmara Bąk, Jowita Mazurkiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Złoto dezerterów - (N) 117'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Wiktor Zborowski, Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Gąsowski, Jan Englert, Piotr Machalica, Leonard Pietraszak, Paweł Delag, Artur Żmijewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Wesoła wdówka (Die lustige Witwe) 143'; operetka kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); reż.:Don Kent; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Niedziela z... Grażyną Błęcką - Kolską; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Niedziela z... Grażyną Błęcką - Kolską - Jańcio Wodnik - (N) 100'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Franciszek Pieczka, Grażyna Błęcka Kolska, Bogusław Linda, Katarzyna Aleksandrowicz, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Wiesław Cichy, Renata Pałys; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Wiek niewinności (The Age of Innocence) 132'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Martin Scorcese; wyk.:Daniel Day-Lewis, Michelle Pfeiffer, Winona Ryder, Geraldine Chaplin; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Scena alternatywna - Bokka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Dokument.pl - Bracia - (N); film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Bilet do kina - W upalną noc (In the Heat of the Night) 105'; film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1967); reż.:Norman Jewison; wyk.:Sidney Poitier, Rod Steiger, Warren Oats, Lee Grant, Larry Gates; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Mocne Kino - Drogówka - (N) 112'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2013); reż.:Wojciech Smarzowski; wyk.:Bartłomiej Topa, Arkadiusz Jakubik, Julia Kijowska, Eryk Lubos, Robert Wabich, Jacek Braciak, Marcin Dorociński, Agata Kulesza, Maciej Stuhr, Izabela Kuna; Dozwolone od lat 18 04:40 Historia Florence Foster Jenkins (FLORENCE FOSTER JENKINS STORY, THE); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 05:50 Rozrywka Retro - Kabaret POTEM przedstawia - Dzikie muzy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 93 Żywe Muzeum Piernika w Toruniu - (N); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:35 Śpiewające fortepiany - (26); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Koło fortuny - odc 524 ed. 6; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Helena Majdaniec; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Kraj się śmieje - Niech żyje publiczność (2); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - 2; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Helena Majdaniec; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia żydowska czyli dawna kuchnia polska - (N) (JM); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Podróże z historią s.III - odc. 25 Bursztynowym szlakiem - (N) (AD); cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Prywatne życie zwierząt - sezon 2 - (odc. 7) - Rodzina ach rodzina - (N); reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe - Dobroczynność zaczyna się w domu odc. 2 sezon III (All Creatures Great and Small - Charity Begins at Home odc. 2 sezon III); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1978); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /125/ - "Walc Embarras" - Irena Santor; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Z Andrusem po Galicji - Sucha Beskidzka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Śpiewające fortepiany - (27); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Rolnik szuka żony seria V - odc. 2; reality show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Wielki Test. Polacy, którzy zmienili świat; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (3) - Policjant cz. 1; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Śpiewające fortepiany - (28); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Dwoje i ich boje - (8); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa. KABARET według ARTURA ANDRUSA; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo. KABARET według MARCINA DAŃCA; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo. KABARET według MARYJUSZA KAŁAMAGI; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Koło fortuny - odc 390 ed. 6; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Rozrywka Retro - Kabaret POTEM przedstawia - Dzikie muzy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 06:00 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 110 "Przeprowadzka" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 111 "Oświecenie" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Dom - odc. 1/25 - Co ty tu robisz, człowieku? - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 W labiryncie - Gdzie jest lancet?; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 W labiryncie - Powrót; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 85 (seria VII, odc. 7) - Pojedynek czarownic - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 86 (seria VII, odc. 8) - Droga na szczyt - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 112 "Gips" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 113 "Nowe gniazdo" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 114 "Dziadkowie kontratakują" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 228 (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 3) - Pożegnanie - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 87 (seria VII, odc. 9) - Ciężka ręka prawa - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 88 (seria VII, odc. 10) - Koniec świata w Wilkowyjach - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 89 (seria VII, odc. 11) - Czas konspiry - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Dom - odc. 2/25 - Zapomnij o mnie - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Janosik - odc. 12/13 - Pobili się dwaj górale - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:50 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 229 (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 4) - Pasja - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 230 (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 5) - Randka - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 90 (seria VII, odc. 12) - Trudne powroty - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 91 (seria VII, odc. 13) - Droga przez stos - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Pluton (Platoon) - (N); dramat wojenny kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Korona królów - odc 128 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Korona królów - odc 129 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Londyńczycy II - odc. 10/16 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Ekstradycja 2 - odc. 4/9 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:45 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 237 "Giżycko w nowej szacie" sezon 12 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 05:30 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM); STEREO, 16:9 06:05 Piłka nożna - kobiet MŚ: 1/8F (2): Norwegia - Australia (kobiet MŚ: 1/8F (2): Norwegia - Australia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Piłka nożna - kobiet MŚ: 1/8F (2): Norwegia - Australia (kobiet MŚ: 1/8F (2): Norwegia - Australia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9 08:05 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Europy U21: Polska - Hiszpania (Mistrzostwa Europy U21: Polska - Hiszpania) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Rok Złotej Czwórki; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 10:25 Wioślarstwo - Puchar Świata - Poznań dz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Wioślarstwo - Puchar Świata - Poznań dz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Wyścigi samochodowe - Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Francji; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:50 Wyścigi samochodowe - Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Francji; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Piłka nożna - kobiet MŚ: 1/8F (3): Anglia - Kamerun (kobiet MŚ: 1/8F (3): Anglia - Kamerun) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:35 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Narodów: Włochy - Polska ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Narodów: Włochy - Polska ( 1 set ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:00 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Europy U21: Austria - Niemcy ( 2 poł ) (Mistrzostwa Europy U21: Austria - Niemcy) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:35 Wyścigi samochodowe - Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Francji; STEREO, 16:9 00:45 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Europy U21: skróty meczów dnia (Mistrzostwa Europy U21: Austria - Niemcy) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Mundialowe historie - Anglia na mundialu w Rosji (Anglia na mundialu w Rosji); cykl reportaży kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Boks - Gala boksu w Las Vegas: G. Rigondeaux - J. Ceja (Gala boksu w Las Vegas: G. Rigondeaux - J. Ceja) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 03:00 Boks - Gala boksu w Las Vegas: Jermell Carlo - Jorge Cota (Gala boksu w Las Vegas: Jermell Carlo - Jorge Cota) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 04:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Birmingham: Finał (Turniej WTA - Birmingham: Finał) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Zakończenie dnia